Intrusa en sus ojos grises
by Karin Malfoy
Summary: Songfic! Oneshot! ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me dejaste ir? ¿Por qué ahora? DEspués de tanto tiempo... Ahora no. Ya no estoy allí. Y ¿sabes? Encontré cosas maravillosas fuera... No me olvides, supliqué.


**¡Hola! Lo escribí porque me encanta esta canción y quería compartir esta bella historia que se me ocurrió.**

**Si quieren ir escuchándola, hagan click aquí - Someone like you, Adele**

_**Intrusa en sus ojos grises**_

Ella sacude la melena con impaciencia. Él finge interés por el libro que tiene entre manos. Esperan coger un vuelo. Quizá no haya sido una buena idea viajar como muggles, quizá ya se estén arrepintiendo. No están acostumbrados a los retrasos de los aeropuertos. Ella saca su revista y se pone a hojearla. La típica mujer sin complejos, sin miedo de nada. Complaciente pero caprichosa y aniñada. De las que consiguen las cosas pestañeando varias veces. Y él. Allí está. Como siempre erguido, majestuoso, elegante. Como siempre apretando los labios, señal de que algo le preocupa. Mirando a su compañera de vez en cuando para comprobar que todo estaba bien. Como siempre tan protector, tan cuidadoso.

Y a lo lejos, una pelirroja que les observa. El corazón en un puño. Lleva los pantalones apretados y la cazadora negra de cuero y una camiseta de tirantes muy fina, muy blanca. En su mano un casco y unas llaves. Tiene la respiración agitada pero no aparta la vista de él. Probablemente sea la última. La última vez. Se acerca, despacio. Él sigue mirando una página que no consigue leer. Pasea con vacilaciones hacia él. No quiere acercarse demasiado. Piensa en echar a correr. Demasiado tarde. Él, tan serio, tan profundo, tan inexpresivo como siempre, ha alzado la vista y la ha descubierto ahí, quieta. Y sus ojos, tan grises, tan penetrantes, tan elocuentes como siempre, se han clavado en los suyos.

_I heard that you settled down, / Oí que sentaste la cabeza,_

_that you found a girl and you're married now. / que encontraste a una chica y que ahora estáis casados._

Parece que el tiempo, el espacio, las personas y los sonidos se diluyen poco a poco. Y sólo quedan él y sus ojos grises. Ella y su pelo rojo. Aún lleva ese look de motorista despreocupada que siempre me atrajo, piensa él. Aún lleva ese aire de empresario todopoderoso que siempre me hechizó, piensa ella.

Parece que el aire traiga recuerdos de otra época, de un tiempo juntos. Risas, peleas y lágrimas, abrazos, besos y portazos. Quizá sólo fuera un sueño. Sí, seguro que lo soñé, intentan engañarse los dos. Porque hay un anillo en su dedo y una mujer a su lado.

_I heard that your dreams came true... / Oí que tus sueños se hicieron realidad..._

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you. / Seguro que ella te dio algo que yo no te di._

Reproches mudos nadan en los ojos de ambos. ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me dejaste ir? ¿Por qué no me seguiste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que me querías? ¿Por qué no volviste? ¿Por qué nunca me buscaste? A quién puedo culpar. ¿Por qué no funcionó?

Ahora sí recuerdan aquellos paseos, aquellos encuentros, aquellas madrugadas... Ahora sí que oyen aquellas melodías, aquellas conversaciones, aquellos besos, aquellas carcajadas... Ahora sí pueden oler aquella primavera, aquellas flores, aquellas carreteras... Ahora hasta pueden sentir aquellas caricias y aquella brisa y aquellos amaneceres y su piel.

Él se levanta y camina hacia ella. No importa nada. La mujer y el libro quedan atrás. Como si no existieran. Y él la mira avergonzado, como un niño descubierto en una travesura. Pero no tiene nada que esconder. Ella lo sabe.

_Old friend: / Viejo amigo:_

_Why are you so shy? / ¿Por qué eres tan tímido?_

_It ain't like you to hold back / No es como para retenerlo_

_or hide from the light / o esconderlo de la luz._

Ella siempre lo supo. Ella preguntaba por él a los amigos. Aunque saber que se casaba doliera tanto. Aunque saber que se marchaba doliera tanto. Ella siempre había querido saber de él. Por eso sabía que ya había alguien a quién podía abrazar. Por eso sabía que había alguien que le había dado lo que ella no le pudo dar. Alguien que lo había seguido, que no se había marchado. Por eso sabía que había habido alguien con el valor de decir que sí, con el valor de no renunciar, con el valor de perseguir lo soñado.

Él, sin embargo, nunca más preguntó. Nunca más quiso saber, quiso buscar. Nunca más quiso pensar, quiso soñar, quiso luchar. Nunca más esperó. Nunca más quiso querer. Y siguió adelante, o lo intentó, día tras día. Se forzó a no pensar en ella. A no pensar en nadie. Y sí, se juró casarse con la primera que no le pidiera amor. Ha cumplido su juramento. Aunque cumplirlo haya dolido tanto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo? ¿No ves que ya pasé página? ¿Que ya me casé? ¿Que me voy a vivir lejos de esta ciudad saturada de recuerdos?

Ella lo leía en sus ojos grises que ya no eran hogar para ella. Ahora era una intrusa. Intrusa en sus ojos grises. Intrusa en su mirada envejecida de recuerdos.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited / Odio aparecer de la nada sin invitación_

_but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it. / pero no pude mantenerme lejos, no pude aguantarlo._

_I hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded / Esperaba que al ver mi cara recordaras_

_that for me, it isn't over... / que para mí, aun no ha acabado..._

Y ahora por fin, después de tanto tiempo, su corazón se paraba. Ya no latía, ya no dolía tanto.

-Hola, tú. Eras una espina que tenía que arrancar.

Demasiado tarde. Él estaba bien. Él había encontrado su manera de estar en paz. Su ecuación exacta, su orden. Y ella no estaba. Ella estropeaba los números, los confundía. Ella era el caos, era el antídoto contra la paz.

-Quizá en otro momento...

Pero no ahora, no hoy. Hoy elegía la paz, el orden, la vida. Hoy no la elegía a ella. Hoy ella estaba fuera de todo plan, de todo mapa. Hoy ella era una quimera y él tenía los pies en el suelo. Hoy él no renunciaba a lo conquistado. Y ella lo entiende.

Por primera vez, baja la mirada. Sus ojos se han llenado de lágrimas.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you. / No importa, encontraré a alguien como tú._

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too. / No deseo más que lo mejor para ti, también._

Lágrimas que redimen, que perdonan, que agradecen, que cicatrizan.

"_Don't forget me", I begged. / No me olvides, supliqué._

_I remember you said / Recuerdo que dijiste_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love / A veces el amor dura_

_but sometimes it hurts instead." / pero otras, duele."_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love / A veces el amor dura_

_but sometimes it hurts instead." / pero otras, duele."_

Nada que hacer. Todo está bien. Él tiene una vida feliz y ella tiene que encontrar una así. Qué extraño estar ante un desconocido, un desconocido que te ha amado tanto.

_You'd know how the time flies. / Deberías saber cómo vuela el tiempo._

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives: / Ayer era el momento de nuestras vidas:_

_we were born and raised in a summery haze / habíamos nacido y crecido en una niebla veraniega_

_bound by the surprise of our glory days / atrapados por la sorpresa de nuestros días de gloria._

Y aún así ella no puede evitar sentir miedo y reprocharle que no la esperara. No deja de intentar imaginar cómo sería su vida si no se hubiera marchado, si él la hubiera retenido, si ella hubiera tenido el valor... Y en su imaginación había hasta un pequeño hombrecito correteando. Una lágrima furtiva y desvergonzada recorrió su rostro. Él apartó la vista. No llores, siempre detesté verte llorar. Lo siento, no he podido evitarlo, no he querido incomodarte pero es que lo pienso y aun me muero de pena... Tú te fuiste. Tú me dejaste marchar. No debí dejarte ir. No debí huir.

-Ahora todo son recuerdos, ¿eh?-dice él. Suena divertido, nostálgico, lejano. Y los dos ven ese antro otra vez, esas copas, esa barra, ese viejo camarero y su canción. Y los dos vuelven allí unos instantes.

-Pero yo me fui hace tiempo.-Ahora la mira a los ojos, honesto, sincero, blanco.

Ya no estoy allí. Y ¿sabes? Fuera había cosas bonitas que vivir. Sal tú también. Vive esas cosas que te esperan. Espero que te vaya tan bien como a mi. Eres una de esas personas a las que, desde el momento en que las conoces, no puedes dejar de desearles lo mejor.

Y otra lágrima proscrita aparece sin permiso en las mejillas de ella. Lo ha entendido pero aún así...

Tenía que venir. Tenía que verte. Aunque

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited / Odio aparecer de la nada sin invitación_

_but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it. / pero no pude mantenerme lejos, no pude aguantarlo._

_I hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded / Esperaba que al ver mi cara recordaras_

_that for me, it isn't over... / que para mí, aun no ha acabado..._

Ella se acerca. Sonríe. Por fin lo ha entendido.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you. / No importa, encontraré a alguien como tú._

Se pone de puntillas y le besa con dulzura en la mejilla. Huele bien. Huele a lejos, huele a recuerdos... Huele bien. Ella aún sonríe.

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too. / No deseo más que lo mejor para ti, también._

¿Qué se dice cuando 'adiós' no es suficiente?

_"Don't forget me", I begged. / No me olvides, supliqué._

Sabe que no lo volverá a ver en mucho tiempo, quizá nunca. Y que si se ven, serán de nuevo dos extraños unidos por recuerdos de un amor que terminó.

_I remember you said / Recuerdo que dijiste_

_Sometimes it lasts in love / A veces el amor dura_

_but sometimes it hurts instead / pero otras, duele._

_Sometimes it lasts in love / A veces el amor dura_

_but sometimes it hurts instead / pero otras, duele._

Ella lo mira por última vez.

Nunca quise hacerte daño. Cuídate mucho, te deseo lo mejor.

Él se queda esperando un vuelo. Sonríe, al final y asoma ese hoyuelo que ella adoraba. Ella se gira y camina por fin hacia el primer día del resto de su vida.

Que tengas una vida maravillosa. Que seas muy, muy feliz.


End file.
